Ilusi
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Midorima berjanji, mulai detik ini, dia tak akan lagi begadang demi menghabiskan berbab-bab buku pelajaran. Selain demi kesehatan dirinya–terutama kesehatan matanya—itu juga demi kesehatan jiwa dan pikirannya. Karena ternyata, siwer ditambah halusinasi tinggi akibat kurang tidur memberi dampak yang sangat mengerikan / "Selamat pagi." / for late Midorima's birthday and MidoAka Day /


**ILUSI**

* * *

 **Disclimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ilusi © Hyori Sagi

 **Summary :** Midorima berjanji, mulai detik ini, dia tak akan lagi begadang demi menghabiskan berbab-bab buku pelajaran. Selain demi kesehatan dirinya –terutama kesehatan matanya—itu juga demi kesehatan jiwa dan pikirannya. Karena ternyata, siwer ditambah halusinasi tinggi akibat kurang tidur memberi dampak yang sangat mengerikan / "Selamat pagi." / Jadi tolong segera enyahkan fatamorgana yang ia lihat sekarang!

 **Rated :** T untuk adegan rada nyeleneh di akhir-akhir

 **Warning :** Bahasa semi-baku (?). Nista!Midorima. OOC (pake banget. Terutama si abang wortel). MidoCent. Alternate Reality. Something twist in the end, maybe?

 **UNTUK MEMPERINGATI ULTAH ANAK SAYA, TAROTARO /SLAP/ MAKSUD SAYA UNTUK ULTAH BANG MIDORIMA SHINTAROU YANG UDAH LEWAT BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU DAN UNTUK MIDOAKA DAY BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU JUGA. WKWKWK, MAAF TELAT!**

.

.

Please enjoy your time!

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou menguap untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. Semenjak meninggalkan hangatnya rumah, tak henti-hentinya mulut itu membuka untuk meloloskan kuapan cukup lebar. Itu semua merupakan efek samping dari begadang tadi malam. Sifat keras kepalanya memaksa pemuda jangkung itu untuk terus membabat kata demi kata sampai tandas. Ya, ya, salahkan saja rasa penasaran dan tidak mau kalahnya hingga membuatnya enggan memutus di tengah jalan.

Matanya yang sayu (efek mengantuk, jarang-jarang matanya sayu begini) menatap sekitar, musim semi akan berakhir ya? Pantas jalanan tak berselimutkan merah muda lagi. Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin Midorima melakukan _hanami_ bersama keluarga. Bahkan saking terasa cepatnya, ia tak sadar jika sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah dan Midorima sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat rambut Akashi pendek, tidak sepanjang sekarang yang bahkan sudah menutup punggungnya dengan sempurna. Hm… Ternyata pelupanya parah juga—

Midorima menegang seketika.

Barusan—apa? Rambut Akashi? Sepunggung? Kapan terakhir diadakan tes mata di sekolah? Seminggu yang lalu? Sebulan? Setahun? Diagnosis matanya apa? Minusnya gak nambah kan?

Pemuda dengan warna rambut _antimainstream_ itu tertawa hambar dalam hati. Ah, Ngantuk sekali pagi ini. Sampai-sampai ia berhalusinasi hal aneh.

Dan mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi barusan ia mendengar bunyi kaca retak. Apa itu kacamatanya?

.

Jam besar yang menempel jauh di atas pintu masuk sekolah baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, tapi pada kenyataannya murid-murid sekolah Teikou (mayoritas) memang patut diacungi jempol karena sudah cukup banyak yang mencapai sekolah. Entah untuk piket pagi, kegiatan klub, menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik teman, atau sekedar datang pagi karena salah mengatur alarm.

Wakil kapten tim basket itu salah satunya, ia terbiasa datang pagi untuk berlatih _shooting_. Akhir-akhir ini dia makin bernafsu karena sudah bisa melakukan lemparan empat langkah lebih belakang dari garis tengah lapangan. Ia berambisi untuk bisa melakukan lemparan dari ujung lapangan ke ujung lainnya.

Begitu sampai di loker sepatu, ia segera memindahkan bola kasti digenggaman ( _lucky item_ nya hari ini) ke dalam tas untuk memudahkannya mengganti sepatu menjadi sepatu dalam. Baru saja ia akan membungkuk untuk menaruh sepatu yang baru ia ambil dari loker ke lantai, seseorang memanggil dengan panggilan kurang ajar.

"Hei, kepala lumut berkacamata," siapa sih? Benar-benar tidak sopan.

Midorima mengurungkan niat untuk berganti sepatu dan secara tidak rela menoleh. Bukannya dia sudi dipanggil begitu, tapi ia cukup sadar diri. Karena tidak ada lagi yang berambut hijau di sekolah ini selain dia,

"Tidak sopan, nanodayo. Aku punya nam—" kelopak mata melebar, kalau mau lebih hiperbolis, bola matanya mengecil hingga hanya sebesar biji jagung. _The hell_ , apa-apaan ini? Midorima menjadi patung seketika. Yang memanggil memasang senyum sinis.

Midorima berjanji, mulai detik ini, dia tak akan lagi begadang demi menghabiskan berbab-bab buku pelajaran. Selain demi kesehatan dirinya –terutama kesehatan matanya— itu juga demi kesehatan jiwa dan pikirannya. Karena ternyata, siwer ditambah halusinasi tinggi akibat kurang tidur memberi dampak yang sangat mengerikan.

"Selamat pagi."

Jadi tolong segera enyahkan fatamorgana yang ia lihat sekarang!

Kedip sekali, lalu diulangi berkali-kali dengan cepat. Belum hilang juga. Apa orang yang berdiri di depannya ini nyata? Midorima mengelak, benar-benar tidak mungkin! Ilusi macam apa yang direfleksikan matanya?! Jangan-jangan minusnya beneran nambah, jadi retinanya agak kurang ajar dalam memproyeksikan cahaya-cahaya yang masuk lewat pupil. Atau malah otaknya yang kurang kerjaan dalam menyampaikan informasi sesungguhnya dari apa yang ia lihat. Sial, mengerikan sekali. Pemuda asri itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Tenang, barusan itu pasti hanya salah lihat. Tidak mungkin hal seabstrak itu nyata. Tenangkan dirimu, Shintarou, rapalnya dalam hati.

Begitu dirasanya cukup, ia menguatkan diri untuk membuka mata. Merelakan dua permata zamrudnya kembali dinodai dengan cahaya-cahaya yang berbondong-bondong menerobos masuk. Lihat… Benar kan? Yang tadi itu hanya khayalan absurd otaknya karena terlalu lelah dipakai semalaman kemarin. Buktinya sesosok penampakan tadi sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. Secara tak sadar Midorima menghembuskan napas lega, ia melepas kacamatanya dan bermaksud membersihkan dengan lap yang selalu tersedia di kotak kacamata.

Sial, ternyata lensanya beneran retak.

.

.

Lapangan _indoor_ pagi ini ternyata sepi. Biasanya Midorima akan menemukan beberapa anak berlatih basket atau olah tubuh di ruangan luas tersebut. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi ada pekan uji coba sebelum ujian semesteran, mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan mengulang materi. Midorima tidak ambil pusing. Mau ramai mau sepi, selama tidak mengganggu latihannya dia masa bodoh.

Setelah berganti pakaian, ia menaruh tasnya di _bench_ dan berjalan menuju gudang penyimpanan untuk mengambil keranjang penuh bola basket. Semuanya berjalan normal sampai Midorima berada tepat di depan keranjang—

"Halo, Lumut." –atau tidak?

Midorima merinding disko, suara ini kan… Dan dia menoleh, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ tentu saja.

Kalau ada yang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, maka dengan senang hati Midorima akan berteriak paling lantang untuk mendukung. Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia menyesal karena mengikuti egonya untuk begadang, ia menyesal menolak intuisinya untuk minum kopi saat sarapan tadi, ia menyesal tidak mengabaikan panggilan kurang ajar di loker sepatu beberapa waktu lalu, ia menyesal karena menoleh untuk kedua kalinya oleh panggilan sinis itu, dan dari itu semua, yang paling ia sesali adalah kenyataan bahwa ia ngotot memakai kacamatanya sudah retak. Karena ia yakin, retak kacamatanya lah yang membuat ia terus-terusan melihat penampakan ini,

"Phew, apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, hei kepala lumut?"

PENAMPAKAN SEORANG AKASHI YANG BERUBAH MENJADI SEORANG GADIS!

"A-A-A-A-Aka-Akashi?"

"Hm?" gadis berambut merah sepunggung –yang disinyalir merupakan kapten tim basketnya, Akashi Seijuurou—bergumam dengan nada bertanya. Kepalanya miring ke kiri sedikit dan kedua alis merahnya terangkat, tak lupa sebuah senyum tipis terpoles di bibir. Ia maju beberapa langkah,

"K-Kau… Akashi Seijuurou?" batin Midorima menjerit ngeri kala melihat si gadis maju beberapa depa mendekati, reflek ia mundur teratur dan mendapati punggungnya membentur keranjang basket lalu dengan sialnya, kaki kanannya terpeleset saking gugupnya. Sial, pantatnya sakit sekali. Kenapa ia tidak jatuh di matras lantai saja?!

Sang lawan jenis terkekeh anggun. Begitu jarak yang memisah hanya satu tapak, ia berhenti. Hanya untuk membungkuk dan meletakkan wajahnya tepat beberapa inci dari wajah pias sang _shooting guard_.

"Hee… Kau ragu siapa aku?"

Midorima kalang kabut, wajahnya merah tak karuan,

"J-J-Jangan bercanda, Akashi! Kau mau menjahiliku dengan penyamaranmu, nodayo?!"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu terkekeh, "Loh, jadi selama ini kau tertipu dengan penyamaranku?"

Penyamaran yang mana?! Kalau dia seorang Kise Ryouta, pasti jeritan bingung yang menggema dalam hatinya barusan sudah meluncur keluar dari mulut. Seakan tahu kebingungan yang melanda pemuda di bawahnya, gadis Akashi tersebut menyeringai,

"Tentu saja penyamaranku sebagai laki-laki selama ini. Yang mana lagi?"

Disitu Midorima melihat sekitarnya mulai menampakkan retak…

"B-Bohong, nanodayo! Kau selama ini jika ganti baju tidak pernah memisah dari kami. Dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau semua yang pernah melihatmu berganti pakaian, percaya kalau kau laki-laki tulen, nodayo!" ini kali pertama Midorima merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredam panik yang menggempur,

"Maa… Maa… Teknologi sudah canggih sekarang. Tentu saja aku menggunakan pakaian khusus yang menyerupai kulit sehingga dadaku terlihat datar dan bidang. Itu kan yang menjadi landasan pikirmu? Tapi kau tidak pernah mengecek bagian b.a.w.a.h, kan… Tuan pintar?" gadis di hadapan Midorima memberikan penekanan lebih pada kata 'bawah' sambil menunjuk bagian depan roknya. Darah Midorima mendidih, kepalanya pusing.

Dan akhirnya dunia Midorima runtuh. Lalu gelap…

.

.

.

"Midorima. Midorima. Bangun!" Siapa? Rasanya suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Midorima,

"Midorima-kun? Akashi-kun, apa lebih baik kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan?" suara lain menyahut. Ukh, rasanya Midorima juga kenal suara ini.

"Benar juga. Murasakibara, tolong bawa Midorima ke ruang kesehatan. Aomine, kau juga bantu," lalu terdengar suara kasak-kusuk. Setelahnya, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang.

"Kise, kau lapor dulu pada guru yang berjaga."

"Siap, Akashicchi!"

Akashi-kun? Akashicchi? Akashi—HAH!?

Midorima membuka mata secara mendadak, membuat Murasakibara dan Aomine yang bertugas menggotongnya terkejut bukan main dan hampir melempar Midorima ke lantai.

"Wooaa, cara sadarmu mengerikan sekali Midorima!" Aomine menjatuhkan kaki Midorima agar bebas mengusap dada. Murasakibara juga segera melepas sanggahannya pada Midorima begitu merasakan gestur ingin dilepas oleh si empunya badan.

Kise yang tadinya sudah siap meluncur, menggagalkan aksinya dan menoleh bersamaan dengan Akashi juga Kuroko,

"Oh, Midorima… Syukurlah kau sudah sad—" kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar tak pernah terpikirkan oleh para bocah pelangi disana. Midorima berjalan tergesa dengan raut tegang dan keringat membanjiri wajah menuju Akashi yang sedang berbicara, lalu sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu selesai dengan ucapannya, Midorima mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada sang kapten dan merabanya.

Tolong ditekankan bahwa seorang MIDORIMA SHINTAROU MERABA DADA seorang AKASHI SEIJUUROU. Yang lain menganga lebar dan terbelalak. Bahkan Kuroko dan Akashi sendiri menganga, meski tidak selebar tiga lainnya.

Midorima dengan wajah pucatnya mencoba menekan dada sang kapten dan tangan satunya merambat menuju tubuh bagian bawah. Semuanya menatap horror, Midorima mereka melakukan hal tak senonoh?!

BUGH!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan Midorima? Dimana etika dan sopan santunmu?" Akashi memukul telak perut Midorima setelah terbebas dari rasa keterkejutan. Nada suaranya begitu rendah nan dalam, menyiratkan ancaman dan peringatan yang begitu kental. Empat diantara enam mundur teratur. Menjauh sebisa mungkin dari area berbahaya pengancam keselamatan jiwa.

Sambil meringis dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit, Midorima berucap lirih, "A-Akashi… Ma-Maaf, tolong bilang pada guru piket aku pu-pulang karena sakit, nanodayo," objek amukan Akashi akhirnya menjawab dengan setengah nyawa. Masih antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Ia buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan berlari tergopoh menuju pintu keluar _gym_. Yang lain kembali dibuat melongo dengan tindak-tanduk pemuda berkacamata itu. Bahkan Akashi sampai lupa jika sebenarnya barusan ia berniat menceramahi wakilnya secara habis-habisan.

"Sebenarnya Mido-chin kenapa, Aka-chin?"

Tuan Muda Akashi hanya bisa menggeleng kebingungan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

Halo, saya kembali dari hiatus~ Ada yang kangen saya? (GAK ADA!) /pundungdulu/

Fict ini saya buat sebagai emm… Apa ya bilangnya, semacam fict 'aku pulang'? /ngek/ Ah, apapun itu, maksud saya, saya mau bilang kalau saya belum dapat mood untuk melanjutkan fict multichap saya. Gyaaa! Ampun, jangan bakar sayaaaa~! /kabur/

Dan awalnya yang mau saya nistain itu Kuroko. Tapi berhubung saya ingat ini bulan July, bulan yang identik sama anak say—maksud saya identik sama _shooter_ kebanggaan kita semua, jadi saya memutuskan kalau Abang Mido yang lebih pantas dinistai. Huahahaha~ /ketawajahat/ /ditimpuk _luckyitem_ / Ok, sekian. Makasih buat yang udah baca. Berkenan ngasih saya 'oleh-oleh'? (apalagi yang udah mudik /salah/) Oh ya, hampir lupa. Meski lebaran masih jauh, gak ada salahnya kan saya ngucapin sekarang? **Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, minna!**

 **Sign,**

HS.

 **P.S**

Buat yang masih setia baca sampe sini, saya kasih omake sebagai bonus~ /wink/ /diinjek/

 **P.S.S**

Lagi-lagi saya bingung nentuin genre. /boboan/

 **P.S.S.S**

SAYA BARU SADAR KALAU NAMA SHINTA **ROU** KEMBARAN SAMA SEIJUU **ROU**! /gakpenting/ /dibuang/

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda," seorang pelayan dengan garis keriput di wajahnya dan helai putih mendominasi rambut menyapa Akashi Seijuurou yang baru menapaki karpet merah rumahnya. Akashi mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Halo, Akashi Seijuurou," sapaan lain menyahut setelah Akashi mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Pemuda itu menoleh,

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan kabarmu. Boleh kuganti pertanyaanku?"

Akashi mendengus pelan, "Kau jadi cerewet rupanya,"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa pelan, "Oh ya? Ah, tidak penting. Jadi biar aku ganti pertanyaanku, bagaimana kabar teman hijaumu itu, hm?" Akashi memicing, ah jangan bilang…

"Jadi kau membolos pelajaran pagi, kelayapan di Teikou, dan menjahili tangan kananku?"

"Pemilihan katamu selalu jahat," Dia tersenyum sinis seraya menghempas helai panjang sewarna darah yang menjuntai ke depan. Sekarang Seijuurou dapat merangkai benang-benang kejadian yang sebelumnya semrawut dan tercecer dimana-mana.

"Pantas dia begitu shock melihatku. Dan jangan bilang, kaulah yang membuatnya pingsan, **Seijuura**. Katakan, bagaimana kau membuatnya tak sadarkan diri?"

Ketika mata delima itu bersibobrok dengan mata dwiwarna di hadapannya, sang pemilik dua _Ruby_ dapat melihat dengan jelas kilat menantang yang terpancar dari emas-merah itu,

"Hei, kita saudara sedarah, bukan? Seayah dan seibu. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Biasanya jalan pikir kita sama. Terlebih kita kembar kan, **Kak**?"


End file.
